Why Can't You Be Bella?
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: Oneshot Channy. Why can't Sonny be Bella, and Chad be Edward? :D Very Short, but sweet! :D


**Category: Sonny With A Chance**

**Title: Why Can't You Be Bella?**

**Reason: Because I love Sonny and Chad. :D**

**Summary: ONeshot Channy. Why can't Sonny be Bella, and Chad be Edward? :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, this would become an episode. Do I own SWAC? Take that as a no.**

* * *

After managing to fully ignore Chad throughout lunch after their daily argument, Sonny sat at her desk looking through the script of the next skit on So Random. She was just about done when the door flung open and hit the wall with a bang.

She scanned the wall for damage before quickly looking up to see a frustrated blond walking, or more like stomping, towards her. After rolling her eyes, she turned her chair around to look at the star fully.

"Yes?" She questioned, as he sat back on the couch in her dressing room. He let out a dramatic sigh, and Sonny resisted the urge to let out a sigh herself, of frustration of course.

She noted how confused he looked and that, for once in his life, his hair was a mess. Sonny got up from her chair and walked over infront of him, putting her hands on her hips, and staring him down until he spoke.

"Why do we have to hate each other?" He exclaimed, sitting straighter, his eyes connected to hers instantly.

Her body jerked back in surprise and she frowned, "What?"

"I mean, it's making it SO much harder for me." He mumbled.

Sonny let out a confused laugh as she sat down next to him on the couch, and tried to smooth down some of his hair. "Chad you have officially lost me."

"That's just it!" He pointed out, "Why do we have to be so… what's a good word…" He stared off into space for a second as his eye brows furrowed, "…Difficult?"

She raised an eyebrow again and their eyes connected, "'Cause that's just the way we are? I don't know Chad! Maybe it's because you act like an arrogant jerk around me, and apparently I'm an obnoxious diva around you."

"But that's the thing! I'm not really arrogant!" Chad exclaimed and stood up quickly. He turned to her, "I'm nice to you sometimes! Actually, a lot of times."

"Yeah, when there's a camera watching." Sonny bit her lip.

Her eyes widened as she saw him flinch and stop walking. He frowned, "You think I pretended to be Erick because there was a camera?"

"Well… n-"

"You think I was asking if you wanted to hang out sometime because you had a camera in your hat?" He angrily combed a hand through his hair, making it messier, "Oh- and you really think I would go on the fake date with you if I hated you?"

"Chad… I-"

He let out a frustrated groan, "Why is everything so much harder in real life?!"

"I've been trying to tell you that, like, forever!" Sonny exclaimed quickly, so he wouldn't cut her off again. "Life isn't like a t.v. show, or a fairytale book, sometimes things just can't work out."

"But why can't we be like Edward and Bella? Why can't we Sonny?" He looked into her brown eyes, and she immediately recognized the sadness that clouded them. "Why can't I be Prince Charming, and you be Cinderella?

Sonny snickered, "Because I don't have blond hair, duh!"

"Really Sonny, really?" Chad smirked.

She shrugged, "Well it's true. And apparently you think my hair is pretty, so you should know by now that it's brown."

"This is _so_ you Sonny." Chad rolled his eyes, "Here I am, confessing my love for you, and all you can do is joke about it."

Her smile halted, "Wait, so you're not joking about all of this?!"

Chad frowned, "No."

"Oh." Sonny mumbled, a blush starting to rise on her cheeks.

"See?" She looked up again, "I love you Sonny. I love you, and I don't care what anyone thinks, all I care about is you."

Sonny opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off again.

"And you may think - how can he care about me, when all he does is act like a jerk? Well newsflash Sonny, a guy does that when he likes a girl, and I'm no different."

"Chad."

He pulled his hands through his hair again, "I'm done with pretending Sonny, because-"

His mouth stopped as a pair of lips covered his own roughly. Before his eyes closed, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smirked and brought her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through his blond locks just like he had done seconds ago.

They pulled away soon, breathless, and Chad gave Sonny a confused look.

"Why can't you be Romeo and I'll be Juliet?" She whispered.

Chad smiled and connected their lips again, this time he took control, and held her even tighter.

* * *

**Yes I know, it's very short. I tried to lengthen it out, then it kind of sounded stupid. Anyway, please review or suscribe!**


End file.
